postapocalypticfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Heller
Dante Heller is a teenage survivor of the cordyceps brain infection, which has wiped out 60% of humankind globally. After losing his family in the outbreak, Dante becomes a ruthless and cynical teen trying to protect his brother James and his friend Anna, a girl who is the key to mankind's survival. Appearance Dante is an 17 year old young man with a very ripped, average build. He also had a curly afro, and beard. He usually wears a burgundy collard shirt with a black undershirt and black jeans with combat boots. Personality Dante is sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone he comes across. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. He has been described as violent, deadly, and cunning. He's cynical, sarcastic, a smart-ass, and is generally not a very likable person, he is pessimistic yet precociously intelligent. Some people even say he's "Too young to be this angry". He doesn't mind killing someone to survive in this post apocalyptic world. But there is also a deeper side to Dante though. He is very protective over his best friend Anna and is working vigorously to get her to somewhere that can use her for research to a cure. He is also extremely protective over his little brother James. Skills and Abilities As a hardened survivalist, Dante displays terrifying intensity, strength, cunning, and fierce fist-fighting prowess; he can perform fatal choke-holds, string combinations of hard punches, and other miscellaneous attacks with little fatigue or hesitance, and he has become adept to point where he can out-brawl and overwhelm opponents much older then he is quite quickly. Dante is able to use these attributes very efficiently and this often strikes fear into the hearts of human enemies, as evidenced by the fact that after Dante physically overwhelms survivors, they will beg Dante not to kill them. He could pin a Hunter and break his arm, hold down his brother James until he calmed down, tackle a soldier and overpowered Zack; a trained Firefly; despite being held at gun point. He could even overpower two cannibals, despite not having fully recovered from his life-threatening wound. Undeterred by being disoriented after being hit with a 2x4, Dante was also able to overpower a Hunter and impale him with a sharp metal pipe. Dante is also an expert at wielding a wide range of weapons, from handguns to rifles, which he can use with great proficiency. He is shown to be an expert tactician, able to use both stealthy and overt means to overcome overwhelming odds. He is also adept at crafting improvised weapons and tools due to his time as a Hunter, and possesses an acute sense of hearing that allows him to pinpoint the relative location of those around him when focused. Dante is also a strong swimmer and can also hold his breath for a relatively long period of time. Dante is also a skilled free-runner, able to sprint and vault across the remnants of buildings with great agility and maneuverability. This ability allow him to quickly scale large buildings and cross beams. However, and is just as vulnerable to death and injury as other survivors. Unlike Anna, he is not immune to the cordyceps infection and thus cannot survive in a spore-filled environment without a gas mask.